贩售公式
The vendor recipe system allows the player to sell items to any town vendor in exchange for a multitude of currency items and equipment. Each recipe requires semi-specific items or combinations of items be put into the sell window at the same time, and the outcome will change based on any recipes that have been matched. Unless noted otherwise, each item may only be involved in a single recipe at a time. Items (and their costs) sold by vendors as part of their normal inventory are covered on the vendor page. Direct Purchases from Vendor Most orbs are purchasable from vendors, and can thus be ranked like coins in normal currency. There are several progression tables below showing who sells what and what their equivalent value is in a measurable orbs. Instead of using the sell window, one must click "Purchase Items" when talking to a vendor. These are not technically recipes, but are included here for convenience. Currency items that have shards/fragments are italicised. Act 3's Clarissa has all the Main Progression purchases. With the addition of masters there are a number of discounted prices when they reach level 6. Each master has a single bulk currency exchange. These exchanges can only be made when the Master's inventory is reset (usually when performing the daily quest while the Master is in your hideout.) Comparison with player market The set vendor prices restrict the possible exchange rates in the player market; for example, a will never be worth more than 3× on the player market. However, this holds only in one direction; for example, 3× is worth much more than a on the player market. Generally, only the vendor rates 2× : and 4× : are even close to the player market values. However, some of the masters may provide beneficial superior ratios to vendors upon leveling them to certain points, like Vorici's 20× for 64× . Single Item With Mods These recipes result from selling a single item and are based on its mods. This is the simplest and easiest way of selling items, though more complex recipes can be more profitable. Scroll Fragment This is the "default" recipe. If an item does not have any more powerful recipe, it defaults to producing a Scroll Fragment. 5 Scroll Fragments automatically combine to form a Scroll of Wisdom. Transmutation Shard Transmutation Shards come from single, unidentified items. 20 Transmutation Shards automatically combine to form an Orb of Transmutation. Alteration Shard Alteration Shards come from single, identified items depending on their mods. 20 Alteration Shards automatically combine to form an Orb of Alteration. Some mods may give Alchemy Shards instead or in addition to Alteration Shards. Orb of Augmentation An identified rare item with six affixes can be traded for an Orb of Augmentation. Note that magic items may only have a maximum of two affixes. Alchemy Shard A few mods give Alchemy Shards instead of or in addition to Alteration Shards. 20 Alchemy Shards automatically combine to form an Orb of Alchemy. Orb of Scouring Unique Item Vendor Value The vendor value of a unique item is fixed and only changes between patch versions in cases where mods are added or removed. Because of this, information may not be correct. Vendor value should be shown only for the latest version of an item. Data derived from in-game is preferred. The rest of the unique items will be given pages based on type. As of 2.2, vendor values for all items (including non-uniques) have been changed. Quality Items These recipes produce currency items that improve the quality of their category of items. To produce one requires one of the following: * A single normal item (not magic, rare etc) of that category with 20% quality. * Items of that category with a total of at least 40% quality (works for all rarities). Sockets These recipes require single items with certain patterns of sockets. These can sometimes be found at vendors and can be immediately resold for a profit. Multiple Rare Items These recipes require multiple items, mostly rares. X of a Kind These recipes require multiple identified rare items with the same name. Straight Flush These recipes require multiple items of the same base item type (e.g. Recurve Bow), one from each rarity specified. Items that cannot increase in quality, such as jewelry and belts, will never yield Orbs of Alchemy with this recipe. Full Rare Sets These recipes require a full set of rare items. A full set is capable of filling all item slots in the inventory screen (not including flasks, the alternate weapon set, or a quiver). Specifically, it consists of: * One of the following: :* Two-Handed Weapon (including bows, quiver not required) ×1 :* One-Handed Weapon ×1 and Shield ×1 :* One-Handed Weapon ×2 :* Shield ×2 * Helmet ×1 * Body Armour ×1 * Gloves ×1 * Boots ×1 * Belt ×1 * Amulet ×1 * Ring ×2 The type of currency produced depends on the lowest-level item in the set, and the quantity on whether they are all unidentified and/or 20% quality: Downgrade These recipes partially reverse the main progression at a sharp penalty. No Known Recipes These items have no known recipes, though many can be purchased directly. Crafting Material Equipment Unless otherwise stated, the item level and rarity of the item produced are both equal to the lowest item level and rarity among all items required for the recipe. * An with item level 55 plus yields a with item level 55. * A magic plus a rare plus an yields a magic . Basic item production Flasks Vendor recipes related to creating and upgrading flasks: Crafting The following vendor recipes add or remove modifiers on items (see also: crafting). Unique Items The following unique items can only be created by using a vendor recipe. Using an on its base item has no use. Skill Gems Utility Bandit quest reward change A Book of Reform may be vendored to reclaim the 20 Orbs of Regret used to make it. The amulet will be lost. References }} Category:Game mechanics